


Bonded

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lukedonia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frankenrai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Newly bonded Frankenstein is working in a frenzy to prove his worth to his new Master, but Raizel wants something different.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't give you diabetes.

The teacup in Frankenstein's hand crashed to the floor and he scrambled guiltily to pick up the pieces.

"You are exhausted, my Bonded," a kind voice said behind him.

Since the day Frankenstein had put his blood in his Master's tea he had allowed himself no rest. He scrubbed floors and washed linens madly until the large house gleamed even more than usual. His meals had been spectacular and tea had been accompanied by an ever-widening array of new beautiful treats each day.

"I'm sorry, Master. I am afraid I cannot mend this." Frankenstein felt like crying. Maybe he was a little worn out, he admitted to himself.

"Come," Raizel said simply, and Frankenstein moved closer to him, head hanging in shame and sheer tiredness. He was amazed to find himself pulled into Raizel's arms, then into Raizel's lap as his Master sat down on the kitchen floor as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Rest now," Raizel told him, wrapping him in his arms.  
Frankenstein leaned into his Master longingly. It felt wonderful to be embraced by the one he loved so much, even if he did not completely understand what was happening.

**"I wanted to show my gratitude, to be worthy of your goodness,"** Frankenstein confided shyly into the bond. He laid his head on his Master's chest and listened to the faint heartbeat. To his surprise Raizel rested his chin on top of Frankenstein's head.

**"You were always worthy, my Bonded, and there is no need to be grateful. I am not a treasure you must attain."**

**"There could be no greater treasure than you, my Master,"** Frankenstein blushed.

**"Have you forgotten? You are mine, and I am yours. The bond makes this so for eternity."** kissed Frankenstein's hair gently. 

**"I always have been yours,"** Frankenstein smiled. **"But to believe that you are mine..."**

Raizel kissed him, first a shy little kiss, then long and tenderly. **"Believe it now, my Bonded,"** Frankenstein melted into the kiss. He found himself wrapping his arms around his Master and kissing him back, over and over. Their kisses began to grow steamier. Could it be? Frankenstein wondered.

**"Master, do you...do you desire me?"** Frankenstein finally dared to ask.

Raizel blushed deeply but nodded. A flush covered Frankenstein's face. He had longed for his Master but never dared to think those feelings would go anywhere. Now he was in his Master's lap being kissed; who knew what would happen next?

"Now I will put you to bed," Raizel announced as if he had heard Frankenstein's thoughts, because he had of course. "You must rest, Franken," he said a little hesitantly. He had long thought of Frankenstein in this way but had never dared to call him such before.

"'Franken,' I like that very much," Frankenstein smiled. "Please call me that from now on, when we are alone at least."

"I will," Raizel smiled sweetly. He kissed Frankenstein for a very long time, as if he did not want to stop, then gently stood up and helped Frankenstein find his feet. "Come with me," he said and led Frankenstein to his own room, where a large bed went mostly unused. **"Would...would you share my bed from now on?"**

Frankenstein gasped. **"Of, of course, Master. I...I would like that very much."**

"Please lie down. I want you to sleep." Raizel sat on the bed invitingly.

"You will join me?" It seemed too good to be true.

"Yes, if that is alright," Raizel blushed. He smiled when Frankenstein shyly sat next to him. They lay down side by side, bodies touching slightly. Frankenstein's hair spread out behind him on the pillow as he turned to look at his Master on the pillow beside him. Softened blue eyes contemplated beautiful crimson pools. **"Will...will you hold me, my Master?"** he asked bashfully, more vulnerable than he had ever been before. 

"Yes, Franken," was all Raizel said, but the loving way he embraced his Bonded spoke volumes. He laid his face on the side of Frankenstein's and pulled him so close nothing could have separated their bodies. Frankenstein snuggled into his Master, feeling safe and loved in ways that he never had before. He poured his emotions into the bond and sighed when similar feelings were returned to him.

"Sleep now, Franken," Raizel whispered into his ear before giving it a soft kiss. "I will be with you until you awaken."

"And even after?" Frankenstein asked, like a sleepy child.

"And always," Raizel confirmed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Always," Frankenstein promised, then fell asleep in his Master's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For a sexy story about Frankenstein becoming exhausted during the early days of his bond, read the story Scissor Pressed. It's soooo hot! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188767


End file.
